


Patton vs Crofters

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Virgil suggests a game to Roman which leads to their friends confessingBased on a Tumblr post





	Patton vs Crofters

“Hey, Sir Sings-A-Lot.”

Roman resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked at Virgil. “Yes, Emo Nightmare?”

“Let’s play a game, I’m bored.”

The creative side raised an eyebrow. “What kind of game?”

“If it involves violence of any kind, then please don’t destroy the house,” Logan called from the kitchen where he was helping Patton was baking.

“How about don’t do anything involving violence whatsoever?” Patton said right after.

Virgil snorted. “I promise it doesn’t involve violence, Dad.”

“So what kind of game is it?” Roman asked.

“I’ll give you a direct quote I have heard Logan say, and you have to tell me if it was about Patton or Crofters.”

“Virgil don’t you dare,” Logan said threateningly.

Roman smirked. “Okay, I’ll play.”

“Great! First one; you’re the only one who understands me.”

“Sorry Sir Doom, I was there too. It was about Crofters.”

Logan muttered something rude under his breath, to which Patton whacked him with a tea towel. “Language!”

Virgil and Roman both laughed before going back to it.

“Okay, next one; I love you.”

“That’s obviously Crofters.”

The emo leaned closer. “What if I told you...that he said it to Patton behind his back and I was the only one who heard him say it.”

“VIRGIL!” Logan screamed.

“You love me!?” Patton exclaimed.

“Well- maybe? Yes....yes, I do. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep it hidden- oh Virgil! You better start digging your grave.”

Virgil was far too busy laughing with Roman to be worried.

Patton was standing there in front of him, with a surprised expression right before he burst into tears.

Logan was alarmed, but he knew if he didn’t try to do something Virgil would notice and then he’d be the one who better be digging his grave.

“I’m sorry, Patton- I’m-I’m sorry if I’ve upset you in some way, oh crap I’ve screwed up I’m sorry-“

He was cut off when Patton kissed him.

“I’m just happy,” the literal angel descended from heaven whispered, smiling brightly.

Meanwhile in the living room, Roman handed Virgil twenty bucks.

“I can’t believe that worked.”

The emo smirked. “Yep, but it did.”


End file.
